Temari raped by Naruto
by CornerCat
Summary: The last time I wrote this fanficiton, it was garbage, so I redid it


I know that the last time I wrote a fanfiction with this same storyline it was garbage. I rewrote this one, so hopefully you'll like it.

Thanks!

Temari suddenly awakens, instantly aware that her surroundings had changed. No longer was she near the road she had been traveling by to get to her mission. Grass tickles her feet, definitely not where she had stopped for camp the night before

A blindfold covers her eyes, the cloth rough on her skin. The familiar feeling of soft wind rushes over her body, surprisingly chilling on ever section of her body. *I'm...naked?*

From her standing position she can feel her arms tied above her individually, invenetibly showing her nude body to whomever her captor was.

Temari grits her teeth, straining to pull away from her bonds. Strangely, nothing bounds her feet or legs. Rough bark scrapes her back as she feels around in an attempt to find a way to escape as soon as possible.

Feet sound in the grass in front of her, steps gradually coming closer to her blind amd nude form. Her breath shallows, realizing the situation she's in.

"Whoever this is, I'll let you know I'm the sister to the soon to be Kazekage Gaara." Temari says at her captor hidden by her blindfold, attempting to conceal the uncertainty in her voice.

"Don't worry, I know all about it." The footsteps stop a foot in front of her. Temari recognizes the voice and gasps. "Naruto? Let me go!"

"I'll do that after. Right now," Naruto reaches around her head and unties the blindfold, pulling off the rough fabric as her eyes adjust to the decently low light level. "We're gonna do something special."

Temari blinks as her eyes focus, finding Naruto's face grinning an inch in front of her. She pulls at her arm restrains before glancing up at them, realizing that they were bound to branches by a medium sized chain that secured her arms by handcuffs at the ends. "Go fuck yourself."

"Well, today I have someone to do it with instead." Naruto's eyes focus down over her nude body, watching as her legs press together in an attempt to hide her lower bits.

Temari looks away as his hands reach for her, making contact with her smooth skin against his. "Please Naruto…" She whimpers, though she knows nothing will stop him.

Fingers gloss over her breasts, teasingly circling her nipples. Her body shivers at the touch, her arms tensing against the metal cuffs. "S-stop…" Her eyes pinch shut, refusing to acknowledge the beast playing with her chest.

Naruto continues to tease the sand kunoichi's breasts, lightly squeezing them while watching her reaction with glee. His hands are careful with her body, forcing her to hold back moans as he tortures her. She doesn't want it but it feels so good.

Temari's nipples slowly harden as he plays with her breasts, erect nipples poking out of her round mounds. His fingers move to her nipples as he grins, pinching the erect nubs with the tip of his fingers.

Her back arches, her sensitive nipples sending waves of pleasure through her bloodstream. She mumbles in discomfort, her distorted face mostly hidden from her captor.

Naruto then twists her nipples, suddenly and in opposite directions. Temari quickly silences her cry of surprise, angry at herself for being caught off guard by such an action. "R-r'you done yet?"

"Hell no." He releases her left breast, changing the grip on her right one to grope the length of it. His lips make contact with the vacant one almost instantly, cold saliva rubbing over the tip.

Temari's body shivers at the contact, legs quivering as she grunts in almost a moan. Naruto's spikey, messy hair scratches at her collar bone as he ravages her chest, surprised at Temari's lack of reaction. Most girls would have came by now.

Naruto's tongue swirls around the nipple, his lips surrounding it. His other hand goes into a frenzy of groping and pinching as he presses his face into her left breast, waiting for Temari to make a sound.

She grits her teeth, her back arching slightly even when she orders it to not. Her arms pull at the shackles as he harrases her tits, using everything to suppress creating a sensual sound. "Fucking…"

Naruro releases her breasts, grinning. "Now, onto the second course." The lack of touch makes her body scream, her head saging slightly as she fights the feelings her body sends her.

Temari notes his grin and tugs at the chains binding her arms, willing them to snap. "Go to hell."

"Maybe after this." Naruto descends to his knees, staring up at her nude body from the new angle. She tightens her legs together, not wanting to allow him access.

"This won't do." His hands come together in a cross, the hand sign of a shadow clone jutsu. In an instant, two copies of him appear in a cloud of smoke. They each quickly get to work grabbing her ankles and pulling them apart.

The chains on Temari's arms pull taunt, and the clones hold her feet as the original gets a good view of her pussy. "Stop!"

Naruto reaches up, his hands slithering up her thighs towards her center on either sides. "It's a bit too late for that." He sits up straighter, bringing his face inches from her pussy.

Temari looks away, disgusted at the sight of her raper so close to her sacred area. Her eyes squeeze shut as he teasingly blows on her pussy lips. "It feels good, doesn't it."

"Fuck you." She flinches as his hands cup around her crotch area, squeezing the outer rims of her vaginal area. His fingers brush against her lips, pressing in at some places.

Naruto brings his face close, nuzzling his nose into the unshaved hair above while his lips grind against her pussy. Temari clenches her fists, arching her back as she tries to pull against her bonds, her strength quickly draining as Naruto messes with her body.

His hands move away from the insides of her thighs, gliding around her legs to her ass as his tongue pierces out of his lips to taste her cunt. Fingers close around her ass cheeks and Temari gasps, Naruto's tongue slowly stroking her pussy from the outside.

Hands massage her ass, palming her every now and then. Fingers of the shadow clones tickle her feet, mixed with the stray strands of grass.

Naruto's tongue strokes begin to speed up, his entire head moving at the action. They start to pierce her pussy lips, pressing in to sample the flavor of her cunt.

Fingers pull her ass cheeks apart as he does, rubbing at the exposed hole with his middle finger. Temari shivers, the blood rushing to her head not helping at all. "D-don't!"

Ignoring her, Naruto slips his tongue under into her cunt. His hands press her hips forward into his face, adjusting his grip on her ass so that other fingers can pull her asshole open.

His middle finger presses into her open asshole, slowly pushing down into the entrance. A muffled complaint comes from her throat, stopped by her stiffly shut mouth.

Temari's head hangs back against the tree, attempting to resist the rather tame double penetration. She refuses to make a noise, though her body seems to be the leader of that department.

Naruto's tongue pushes up against his finger as both sides tunnel further inwards, only a wall of skin between them. His tongue begins moving in and out, the finger up her ass resorting to moving in a small circle since he hadn't brought a lube.

Temari's body tenses, arching her back against the tree behind her as she resists the automatic response of her mouth to make a noise. The tongue down her pussy starts to move faster, draining her liquids and replacing them with cold saliva.

"Mh hmmm." She mumbles, using it as a replacement for a sensual noise. Naruto jabs his finger deeper down her ass, causing her to gasp. "Fuck!"

He presses his lips into her pussy entrance, thrusting his tongue deeper into her cunt. Temari's breaths turn shallower, coming out in rapid bursts. *I'm gonna…* She cringes, squirming as the bark scrapes at her back.

Her pussy walls suddenly tighten, trapping Naruto's tongue for a split second before she ejaculates. Her fluids spray aimlessly, right into his mouth.

It splatters over the sides of his mouth, the white liquid coating his lips and mouth with it's flavor. When the flow is over he closed his lips, licking the spray from around his mouth.

Temari's head sags, attempting to correct her breathing. *I just…* Naruto pulls his finger out of her ass, bringing his hands off her rear. He sniffs at the finger, to the dismay of Temari.

"Are you done yet?" Temari mumbles, her legs feeling weak from the release of her fluids.

"Well, there's still some things I need to do with you." Naruto grins, one that makes Temari worry for her well being. He stands up, unzipping his yellow and black jacket and leaving it on the ground.

Underneath is a black shirt with the Uzumaki clan symbol, which he quickly pulls off and drops onto his jacket. His pants are also quickly shed, adding to the pile of clothes.

His penis bulges out of his underwear, pushing against the cloth when his pants are removed. Naruto quickly strips off the last clothing article, grinning at her.

Temari squirms, an even more uncomfortable face merging with her fearful expression. "Naruto...please!"

Naruto only grins, taking a couple steps until he stands in front of Temari. The shadow clones holding her feet leap up into the branches of the tree, landing at where the chains connected to her feet are placed.

Temari watches them, waiting until they unwrap the chains from the branches to yank on them as hard as she can. The clones are dragged of the branches by the chains connecting them, plummeting towards the ground head first.

She looks back down to see Naruto grab a fistful of her hair, right between her 2 front hair buns. Behind her, the clones spin to their feet and land on either side of the tree, the chains pulled taunt by their hands. "Nice try."

His other hand smooths her cheek, and when she tries to pull away her scalp spikes with pain. Naruto pulls her forward, the clones following but keeping her arms pulled backwards.

She stumbles as he drags her along, until they stop a fair bit away from the tree. The clones come closer, still pulling the chains, and stepping on the chains to pull her arms down to the ground.

Naruto grins, letting go of her hair before pushing her head down. Temari slowly lowers herself down to a kneel, looking up to realize her face is inches from his penis.

The huge cock is at least 7 inches, pulsing with veins. The tip looks the strangest, almost matching its smell. She looks back down, away from it.

His hand comes of her head, weaving a plus sign in conjunction with his other hand. A 3rd clone comes to life in a cloud of smoke, this one at least fully clothed.

The latest clone walks around her naked form, coming up behind her and grabbing her arms to hold them even firmer than the chains can.

Naruto releases the hand seal, reaching for her head. Temari feels hands on her cheek and head, forcing her head to look up at the massive penis in front of her.

He pulls her face forward, rubbing his cock against her cheek. "Mh.." Temari mumbles, feeling the sticky rod against her face.

His hand comes around her chin, squishing her cheeks with his thumb and forefinger. Her mouth cracks open slightly, and he shifts his hips so his penis slides towards her mouth across her face.

Temari quickly fights to open her mouth, but the clone behind her grabs her head so he can take both hands to keep her mouth open. The penis tip presses against her lips, the sour taste leaking into her mouth.

Suddenly, the shadow clone behind her let's her head out of his grasp before a hand hits her ass. Temari gasps in surprise, her mouth cracking open enough for Naruto to thrust his hips and push the cock into her mouth.

Her head is pushed back slightly, the huge penis burrowing a few inches into her mouth until it touches her tongue. Temari's eyes go wide, finding Naruto grinning above her.

His hands move to the sides of her head, a low growling coming from his throat as his penis is lathered in saliva. She tries to move her tongue away, but with only so much room in her mouth they make contact.

Temari's teeth come down around his dick, not hard enough to injure but enough to inflict pain. The shadow clone again strikes her, whipping his hand through the air at her unprotected behind.

She releases her teeth and holds them back, but the clone continues relentlessly. She groans quietly, the sound muffled by her captor's dick.

Naruto's hips start to move forward, pressing for room as he draws her head closer simultaneously. Her tongue is pressed to the bottom of her mouth, running alongside the shaft of his cock.

Temari's gag reflex starts up, but she holds it back. If she started coughing it would only get worse. He stops the movement at 5 inches, right at the entrance to her throat, before pulling back out.

In a second's notice, he quickly thrusts himself back into her mouth. Her tongue feels the mushroom tip for an instant before it passes, again stopping at her throat before withdrawing.

Naruto's breath picks up, becoming ragged as he fucks her mouth. The shadow clone behind her slows the strikes to a stop, and Temari is almost relieved, until he lays his hands across her ass cheeks.

Fingers pry apart the cheeks, cold air brushing against her exposed asshole. The thrusts to her head don't stop, shaking her head back and forth as it slowly digs deeper into her mouth and throat. The hair around the cock base tickles her nose, disturbing more than anything.

A cold wet something suddenly prods her asshole, tickling the entrance with a surprising chill. Temari yelps, her head still getting hammered. She knows what it is already - a tongue.

The shadow clone takes a longer lick at her asshole, slightly squeezing her ass cheeks as he does. He takes a finger and licks it, before digging it up her ass.

He uses one hand to keep her ass open, thrusting the one finger into her asshole. Temari's complaints are muffled, though they would not be heeded anyway.

Naruto's thrusts start to speed up, pushing the mushroom tip into her tongue with each one. "I'm gonna cum!" He says with a grin, looking down devilishly at her.

Temari's mumbles grow in volume, though still not enough to be heard. The finger continues to prick inside her asshole, the clone obviously enjoying it.

The penis in her mouth starts to tense, and with one last thrust into the back of her mouth Naruto lets his cum out. It sprays her throat, causing her to gag slightly. Still, more cum sprays into her mouth, filling it up with the salty liquid.

Once his ejaculation is over, Naruto withdraws his penis from her mouth, the rod covered in white cum and saliva. The shadow clone behind her releases her ass at the same time, standing up as though to prepare for something more.

Temari leans forward, coughing and spitting out as much of the cum as she can. "Fuck…" She breathes, her hair a mess.

"Now lie down on your back." Naruto commands, still grinning. When she doesn't respond he spanks her swiftly, eliciting a quick noise from the kunoichi. "Do it."

Temari regretfully lies down on her stomach, slowly rolling over onto her back. The shadow clone walks to above her head, grabbing her wrists and securing them together above her head.

Naruto turns to the clones holding the chains connected to her wrists, which were in tangles. "You can go now." They both disappear in smoke, subsequently taking the chains with them. He turns back to Temari.

Temari wriggles under his stare, bending her knees up to her waist to try and hide her pussy. "Don't Naruto...I'm still a virgin."

"Then even more the reason." Naruto grins, grabbing her legs at the knees and pulling them apart to observe her center from the new angle.

He lowers himself onto his knees, putting her feet over his shoulders. His left hand grips her waist, his other hand directing his penis to rub teasingly along her pussy lips. The tip is already wet from the forced blowjob, allowing it to slide across her skin with ease.

Temari looks away, her hips shifting from side to side at the teasing sensation. Naruto then directs his dick at her pussy with his hand, prodding the entrance before releasing his hand and slowly pushing until the tip burrows into her entrance.

She winces as it slides in, feeling his right hand returning to her hip. Temari let's out a quiet groan as his penis slowly pushes deeper, rubbing against all sides of her cunt at once.

Her eyebrows scrunch up in discomfort, the edges of her mouth curving as though she would let out a sensual sound. Naruto's tip feels like a giant inside her, pulling apart her virgin pussy. "Stop…"

Still he does not, slowly digging further as more of the shaft disappears into the folds of her pussy. She tries to pull her arms down, but the shadow clone above her holds them tightly.

The shaft presses along her cunt as it goes deeper, Temari's legs trembling and tensing on his shoulders. The wet cock gives a wet but warm feeling, the warmth feeling disgusting knowing who's it is.

As the penis pushes more of itself into her pussy it seems to get bigger, prying open her insides and filling up the extra room almost instantaneously. A small moan escapes Temari's lips, the huge cock almost balls deep inside her.

Naruto groans quietly as he pushes in the last inch, touching his pubic hair to the area around her pussy. Temari tries to hold in her squeals as the penis tip touches the very back of her insides, the rubber like skin rubbing against the insides of her hips.

He halts his movement for a second, both of them breathing heavily through the looks on their faces are the complete opposite of the other. Temari tenses her arms, feeling as though she could be ripped apart in an instant.

To her dismay, her body begins to ease around the intruding cock, easing the discomfort even though she would rather be uncomfortable than enjoy being raped.

Naruto slowly pulls his hips back, causing Temari to gasp as the head rubs against her walls. He only pulls out a few inches before thrusting back in, hitting the back of her pussy with an almost pleasurable balance of force.

"Ah!..." She cries out, feeling him pull out to repeat the process.

"See, now you're feeling it!" Naruto grins, again thrusting his dick back inside her and earning another barely muffled sound. His hands grab at the sides of her waist, pulling her into him as he thrusts.

Temari twists her torso, pulling at her arms with weakened strength. Her back arches through pure instinct, digging her shoulders into the rough grass.

"It's too...ah...you'll break me!" She squirms, tensing her arms as the sensation to moan grows stronger. *This is bad…*

Naruto ignores her, a quiet grunting noise emitting from his throat. Temari's pussy pussy starts to tense, closing tighter around his shaft as he continues his thrusting.

His hips start flicking at the end of thrusts, following a wave of motion that hits her hard inside her hips. Naruto picks up some more speed, the intervals between thrusts becoming steadily shorter.

Temari's mouth bursts open with a loud, pleasurable moan that refuses to pause. Her mouth stays hanging open, moaning at each thrust. Her pussy starts to wetten, making thrusting even easier and more pleasurable.

Naruto takes a hand off her hips, holding her up with one hand. Her facial expression flashes in surprise as Naruto's hand connects with her ass. It bounces slightly, spreading a stinging sensation through her thighs.

Temari's breasts start to bounce up and down as his speed increases, becoming more and more enticing to him. She tries to kick her legs but they already went numb, and the strange angle makes it useless.

The clone above her releases her hands, instead using her chest as a handhold. She tries desperately to use her arms and somehow escape but he traps them under his shins as he sits, not putting much pressure on them but making it impossible to slip out.

Naruto grins, seeing Temari's breasts being fondled as she moans. Her face is distorted between emotions, pained but in some dark form of ecstasy. Fingers run along her nipples, teasing, as another hand hits her ass in the same spot.

"I'm coming!" Naruto shouts, thrusting even faster. His hand hits her repetitively, not particularly hard but still giving stimulation.

"Don't...cum inside…" Temari manages to moan out, her mouth curved in a frown with drool pooling at the base of her mouth.

"Too late!" He shouts, his hips slapping against her ass. With one final thrust, he grabs her ass cheeks and pulls her in while burrowing as deep as he can into her.

Naruto's orgasm floods her pussy with days worth of cum, traveling even deeper than his dick could. Temari throws her head back, defeated. Her insides eat up his cum, though it feels disgusting inside her.

When he's finished, Naruto pulls his penis out of her with a stream of cum following. It pools in the grass, the smell releasing into the air.

"You…" Temari moans, an orgasm of her own spraying more juice out of her. The clone disappears, leaving her to flop onto the ground with depleted strength.

Naruto walks around her and leans over her, rubbing his cum coated dick over her face. Her expression shows disgust, but she can't do anything about it.

"I'm...gonna kill you...once I tell the hidden sand…"

Both of their breaths are heavy, but as Naruto stands up he grins. "You know, I have a couple videos that I'm sure you thought were lost forever."

Temari's face flashes surprise as he clothes himself. "You fucking…"

"If you don't want those videos on every shinobi's mind when they see you, you're not gonna tell anyone." Naruto squats down over her, half clothed with the rest held in his arm. "I'll catch you later!"

His body flickers quickly before he disappears into the trees, a faint rustling sounding in the direction of the hidden leaf.

Temari's head collapses, a heavy sigh coming from her throat. She looks down at herself, her pussy still flooded in cum. "Shit…."


End file.
